The Good Part
by gwenstacey
Summary: Asuma and Kurenai are fighting, or they were, but Asuma stopped listening five minutes ago, now he's just waiting for the good part.


Kurenai let out a huff of air. She leaned in, put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot once for good measure. She then picked back up with her yelling, throwing her hands up and beginning to pace the room.

Asuma had stopped listening about five minutes ago, right around the time she had bitten her lip in frustration. He hadn't been able to find his train of thought since. In fact, he couldn't even remember what they were supposed to be fighting about at the moment. Not with the way her hips swayed as she walked, or the way she would toss her hair over her shoulder occasionally.

'_I wonder if she does this on purpose,'_ he mused, _'Just to distract me so she can technically win the fight.'_ He tipped his head to the side as he thought about this just as she turned back to fully face him, giving him a very nice view of her figure, _'Its worth it if she does.' _he decided.

"Asuma!" Kurenai said in a voice that wasn't quite a shout causing him to snap his eyes back up to her face, "Are you even listening to me anymore?"

'_Crap'_

"Of course I am." he attempted to cover, "I just didn't feel like I had anything to say that wouldn't add more fuel to the fire." It was hard to fight an argument when you had forgotten what it was about, he realized.

Kurenai let out a huff of air and eyed him down for a moment. Apparently he did a good job of looking like he was telling the truth and simply waiting for her to continue, because that's exactly what she did.

'_Alright, now I just have to wait until she runs out of steam.'_ he thought, _'I give it another five minutes tops. Then I can tell her how much I love her and how much I hate it when we fight, she agrees and then we can get down to the good stuff. Where's the nearest flat surface?'_

Asuma was so busy looking around for something he could bend his lovely girlfriend over, that he completely missed the fact that she had stopped ranting and was now watching him in his quest, her lips lifting up on one side in an amused twitch. This fight was so hers.

"Oh Asuma." she cooed at him in a sweet voice that instantly got his attention and made him blanch a little, knowing he'd been caught. "You weren't really listening to me just now, were you?"

"Um, well, you see…" _'Shit! I don't think I can talk my way out of this'_ Asuma thought frantically for a way to explain himself as Kurenai advanced and pushed him back into a chair, quickly moving to straddle his lap.

"What could have you so distracted that you wouldn't listen to what I have to say?" She asked, deepening her voice a little and running her fingers up into his hair before bringing them back down his jaw.

"Uh, I was just, um…" Asuma's train of thought was completely shattered, and there was little hope of his getting back so long as the pleasant weight of the kunoichi remained in his lap.

"I saw you looking at the back of the couch and the kitchen table," she stated, allowing one hand to rest on his chest as she arched her back to bring their bodies closer together, "What were you thinking of using those places for?"

Asuma simply groaned.

"Were you thinking of doing perverse things to me?" She whispered seductively in his ear as she leaned forward. "Did you want to lean me over the nearest surface to have your wicked way with me?"

Her lips brushed over his ear at the last statement and Asuma could do nothing but hiss and give a small nod, admitting to his thoughts and desired actions. Kurenai hummed in his ear and shifted closer, trapping her hand between their bodies.

"Perhaps if that's what you want," she nipped at his earlobe, "you should pay attention when we're arguing."

Asuma nodded again.

"Right," he managed, starting to bring his arms up from where they had been hanging limp at his sides, _'Now for the good part'_, "Sorry. Should have been listening."

"Yes, you should have," Kurenai answered, and waited until just before Asuma's hands closed around her waist before standing and giving a good shove backwards with the hand still on his chest.

"We will be going to help at the academy tomorrow," She said, placing one foot on edge of the chair between Asuma's legs and looking down at his stunned face, "Unless you think you can take care of your current 'problem' by yourself."

She glanced amusedly down at his crotch before bringing her eyes back up to his.

'_Damn it,'_ He thought, _'Every time. And now I have to spend my Friday off with a bunch of pre-genin brats if I don't want to have to walk funny for the rest of the weekend.' _He looked back up at the woman towering triumphantly over him and smirked. _'Its worth it.'_

~*~

AN: Yep, I'm still alive, tired and sore but alive. And I'm a little shocked I wrote that. I suppose this is what happens to your brain when you've way overworked it. Ah well. I actually wasn't going to post this, but my sister talked me into it.


End file.
